The present invention relates to a method of making artificial flowers, and more particularly to the method of making an artificial flower by processing the core of the stem of a woody plant (the herbage of wood fiber), which is generally white into artificial petals and fastening the artificial petals to a metal wire to form an artificial flower and then fastening the artificial flower to a processed genuine flower stem by a bonding agent.
Artificial flowers have been intensively accepted for indoor as well as outdoor decorations for the advantage of long service life. Regular artificial flowers are made similar to genuine flowers in shape, however they do not smell sweet. Furthermore, a genuine flower withers quickly when it is removed from the earth or the flower bed. When a genuine flower withers, it can only the thrown away.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the aforesaid circumstances. It is one object of the present invention to produce an artificial flower which smells sweet. It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of making artificial flowers which uses waste natural twigs and flower stems for making the stems for artificial flowers.